A Unique Marriage Proposal
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: A different way Grissom could propose to Sara, another tells the tail...just who? Sara's third favorite place is where and while he proposes, the boys and the lab...put 'Operation Distract Ecklie' into place...the lab goes wild.


A Unique Marriage Proposal

Spoilers: Living Doll, A La Cart

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CSI

They say marriage proposals are suppose to be romantic, some are very romantic and others...strange. Well to the modern world, my father's marriage proposal was just plain creepy. My mom's favorite place is the lab, the Las Vegas Crime Lab, to be exact. But that wasn't the place he proposed, he proposed at her third favorite place, home was the second, you'll see where he did it, just listen to my story.

You're probably wondering who I am, I'll tell you. My name is Kayla Dante Sidle-Grissom and I'm ten years old. My parents are celebrating their ten year wedding anniversary as I write this... where he proposed.

Sorry I got side-tracked, back to the marriage proposal, let's go back in time...to that night. Just to inform you, my parents weren't on separated to different shifts yet and I wasn't the reason they got engaged, Mom was three months with me at the time but even she didn't know till that day...here we go...back to...

MAY 22, 2007, 11 PM

Sara came in from a soup case, covered in the smell she felt like attcking anyone who came near her. Only finding out that she was pregnant that morning was a joyful event but soon...joy turned to hate. Her boyfriend, who had ignored her all day by being on the phone with Catherine about some case, gave her soup and had her do it solo.

She was throwing Grissom on the couch the next time they went home. He had left before she could even tell him the great news and the lab wasn't the best place to tell him, due to one person...Conrad Ecklie. They had a few weeks till she was transfered to Swing Shift, they didn't have a supervisor and it was problematic to send a CSI over without a supervisor. Her cast came off a week before and she was happy about it.

Heading to the evidence room, she dropped of the stuff before heading to autopsy.

MORGUE, 11:15 PM

"You smell like the Lake Mead Floater in April."

"Shut up and tell me the COD and TOD...if you can."

Doc Robbins looked at Sara and nodded, he knew that Sara had been in a great mood for the last year, even after the accident.

"What did Gil do?" 

"Stuck me with soup...solo. He's getting the couch for a week."

"COD is was hyper-extension of the neck with a rotational snap, resulting in a ruptured vertebral artery, mid-cervical. He was professionally killed."

"TOD?"

"By smell and contents of the bag, four months. I found this in there."

He handed her a small piece of medal, it was a saints medal.

"St. Joseph, I'm willing to bet his name was Joseph. Gil said that some Catholics carry the medals of their name sake. Thanks Doc, oh and if you see him, tell him he has the couch."

"Will do."

LOCKER ROOM, 12:05 AM

Nick found Sara drying her hair as he came in and changed shirts, she was quiet.

"How was..."

"You ask me, I kill you."

"Got it."

Nick changed his shirt and left but not before turning to Sara.

"Sara, we are going to miss you, try to enjoy these last few weeks, we're trying."

He left and Sara stopped drying her hair, looking at the picture of her and Grissom she placed in her locker. She touched it, knowing she was giving up her family, for a man she had known almost a decade and had been with only two years...made her sad. She quickly remembered her baby and smiled, they'd be starting a new family while keeping her old one, just not working with them. That made Sara smile, the thought of running after her son or daughter at the park when they had a team picnic.

Catherine made the comment that even though she would be transferring to Swing, she'd always be part of the graveyard family. The boys agreed that when they had a team get together or picnic or movie night...she'd have an instant invitation...without question. She also knew that the waiting room on the maternity floor would be jam packed with the team, Doc Robbins, Sofia and Brass, when she gave birth to her child.

A voice made her come back to the real world, she looked at the door to see Grissom. She slammed her locker and tried to walked past him but he caught her arm, dragging her in and shut the door.

"Honey, I know you're angry..."

"No, I'm pissed...you gave me soup, if that wasn't bad enough...you gave it to me solo. You bet I'd be pissed!"

"Listen...for a second. The team has been helpping me plan something so that's why I gave it to you solo. I need to team to help me...on something for you!"

"OH, if you're done, can I have Greg?"

"I already told Greg that he's helpping you. Now are you calm?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile, he kissed her head and turned.

"I love you, never doubt that."

"I love you too, next time..."

"Nick gets the soup, you get the 419. Trust me, you'll like it."

He left and Sara smiled, she laughed internally at what had happened.

PARKING LOT, 4:15 AM

Sara got a call to meet Grissom out in the parkng lot, the team was there with him.

"What this time?"

"Alright girl, are you ready for your surprise?"

"If I must, I'd rather the case files right now."

"Okay, I guess no body farm."

Sara looked at Nick and then at Grissom, he nodded.

"Are you serious? I haven't been..."

"I know, that's why I said you'd like it."

"When? Now?"

Grissom pointed the SUV behind him and she walked over to it, getting in. Catherine walked over to Grissom, handing him a small box.

"It's her size, don't loose it."

"I won't, I'm going to propose next to the body of..."

"Don't have to tell us Griss, now you have your phone. Call us if it's yes or no."

"We'll handle Ecklie, Greg has a few ideas on how to cause problems to keep him busy if he askes. They are bullet proof...literally."

"Can I know quickly?"

"Me and Bobby came up with an idea, he's the only one who knows right now. We'll shoot the garage door...accidently."

Nick started up next and Grissom turned his attention to him.

"Then he has the idea of flooding the bathroom...Catherine and Wendy have the women's. Wendy knows too, she won't talk."

Warrick began talking and Grissom quickly looked at him, before Catherine started up.

"The last one is the rats...Greg had a rat problem and we caught six..."

"Don't burn down the lab!"

"Gil, it's worth it to us. Ecklie will be so busy, he won't even ask where you are."

"Gilbert?"

"You better go...have fun."

Grissom got in the SUV and the team watched them drive off, they all slapped their hands together.

"So do you think it will be yes?"

They looked at Greg and all nodded.

"Yeah." They all said in unison and left towards the lab.

BODY FARM, 4:50 AM

Grissom pulled up and got out, Sara looked at it and smiled.

"I'm so excited, I haven't been in a while, you brought me here for our third date."

"I know, it's your favorite place."

"It is my third favorite place"

"Why third?"

They talked as they walked, Grissom took her hand in his as they walked, she smiled.

"Well my favorite place is the lab, home comes in second, it's third because we watched the sunrise on the rocks and you kissed me. Our first kiss was here, I didn't tell anyone where it was because...it's the body farm."

"So what did you tell Sofia and Catherine when they asked?"

"I just said we kissed as we watched the sunrise, on our third date. Sofia said it should've been the first date, Catherine too."

"Maybe they were right, but that's in the past. What was your favorite one again?"

"The decapated biker."

"Lets go see that then."

They walked to the decapated biker which laid on the ground. Sara watched was Grissom got down on his knee, she just figured he saw something so she studied the body again and it suddenly stunned her when Grissom slipped something on her finger. She looked to see a sliver ring, a small emerald butterfly enlaind into the band. He stood and she was still starring at the ring when he moved her hair aside, whispering in her ear.

"Marry me Sara Sidle?"

She turned her head slightly and smiled..."yes!"

Unknown to them, chaos had consumed the lab while they had a simple loving morning.

LAB, SAME TIME

Ecklie walked to Grissom's office door, it was shut and blinds closed. He turned and walked back down the hall to Catherine's office. Greg and Nick saw him and nodded.

"Time to put 'Operation Distract Ecklie' into place. Hey Bobby, ready?"

Bobby nodded and 'accidently' shot the garage door, Ecklie turned around and went to bullistics.

"Dawson, what the hell happened?"

"Misfire...sir, I'll start cleaning this up. If you'll do me a favor and get the accident report for me to fill out?"

"You'll have it in an hour. Get this mess cleaned up...NOW."

Ecklie left and Nick saw Catherine go into the women's bathroom with Wendy, he signalled to Warrick and they left for the men's.

AN HOUR LATER, 6:20 AM

Ecklie went into the bathroom to find it flooded, he went out into the hall and he saw Nick 'reading' a test result Wendy had.

"Nick, what is happening?"

"What?"

"The bathroom is standing in water?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll call janitorial in a minute."

"No, NOW."

Ecklie went back to the bathroom door and posted a sign he found from the janitorial closet, only he accidently slipped on the floor. Everyone turned when they heard a yell, only to see Ecklie on the floor. Warrick looked at Catherine and she smirked, she motioned she'd help Ecklie...out of being a CSI.

"Conrad, are you okay?"

"No, I think I busted my damn arm and broke my tail bone."

"What should I do?"

"Call an ambulence, what else."

"Okay, I'll do that. Just stay still."

She went to DNA and picked up the phone, Wendy was smirking and on the edge of laughing.

PARKING LOT, TEN MINUTES LATER

Grissom and Sara were pulling up when the ambulence was pulling out.

"What did the boys do?"

"I have no idea Honey, but we'll find out."

The team was waiting when Grissom and Sara walked up to the door.

"So, was the body farm fun?"

"Nice try Nick, what did you do?"

"Well...Sara, that's the funny part. The person in the ambulence was Ecklie."

Sara busted out laughing and Grissom looked at her, she put her hand up, motioning to give her a minute.

"Okay, I'm good. So, why's Ecklie in the ambulence?"

"We came up with ways to keep Ecklie busy to stop him from looking for you or Grissom, well the second part went south."

"Atleast we didn't have to use the rats."

"SHUT UP GREG!"

"Rats? You knew?"

Grissom started talking in sign language and Sara responded back in sign language.

**He said they had a plan with rats, that's all. I said to not burn the lab down.**

**Well, I hate rats and this is my lab...most of the time.**

As Grissom and Sara talked in sign language, the boys and Catherine looked at each other.

"Have any idea what they're saying Catherine?"

"No idea, how'd Sara learn sign language?"

"No idea either."

After a few minutes, Grissom and Sara looked at them.

"Alright, what was each step of the plan?"

"Well, Greg told Bobby, who would keep quiet, we know that. He'd have Bobby 'accidently' shoot the garage door."

"Then Catherine and Wendy would leak all the toliets and sinks in then women's bathroom while me and Warrick did the men's. Well Ecklie slipped on the water that leaked into the hall."

"But man, Sara, the whole lab thinks it's the perfect pay back."

Grissom looked at Sara, she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so, Gil?"

He nodded and looked at them, nodding to Sara's hand.

"You said yes, oh my God. You said yes."

Catherine hugged Sara but she pushed back.

"Careful, precious cargo on board."

"What?"

They looked at her confused, Grissom looked at his now fiancee and she smiled.

"Slipped my mind...but...I'm pregnant. Three months by count."

Grissom looked at her in shock, the team started congratulating her but he stood there in shock. After thinks were given by Sara, she looked at him.

"Gil? Gilbert?"

"Sorry, I'm just...are you serious?"

"I wouldn't play a joke like that, it's real. You'll be a father in a few months."

PRESENT DAY

That's how my father's proposal went, a nice morning at the body farm...which I love just like my mother, a little chaos with my aunt and uncles and Mr. Ecklie who a month later was demoted to a CSI of Days, everyone was joyful at that.

I came later, at one thirty-two AM on Christmas Day. I weighed nine pounds and two ounces, Dad's big blue eyes and Mom's curls. As Mom once said, she knew the whole lab would be jam packed into the waiting room, and they were.

Side-tracked again, sorry I ramble like my Mom. The proposal seemed crazy when people asked where they got engaged, but in the CSI world...it was the usual...or not so usual, Uncle Hodges and Aunt Wendy got engaged at Lake Mead, okay so...may the graveyard team saw it as normal.

Got to go, Mom and Dad are home, I can hear my sisters and brother yelling. My siblings are another story but maybe one day I'll tell you.

To the world...I'm Kayla Dante Sidle-Grissom, first born of four and future CSI of Graveyard at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Goodnight.


End file.
